tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic Assault
Log Title: Arctic Assault Characters: Admiral Keel-Haul, Axegrinder, Baroness, Coldshot, Cutter, Major Bludd, Scarlett, Scourge, Tele-Viper 911, Valour, Wild Weasel, Wraith Location: Arctic Ocean/North Pole Date: 23 November, 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: The combined air and naval forces of GI Joe, Cobra, and the Autobots stage their assault on the Decepticons' Arctic heating apparatus. Category:2011 Category:Logs Upper North Atlantic Ocean - Atlantic Ocean Cold, blue and dotted with icebergs, these can be dangerous waters for the unprepared. Fortunately, humans have been successfully navigating these waters for hundreds of years, since early quests for new lands to colonize to more recent ventures for trade and fishing. Cobra Airship #781 This large aircraft, stretching over 200 feet in length, can best be described as a flying rectangle. Triangular wings on either side house a pair of lifting and propulsion engines, helping to keep the airship stabilized, while the back of the craft mounts another pair of propulsion engines. The underside of the craft has a pair of rail-like protrusions on either side, housing a revolutionary magnetic repulsor system. While these devices do not offer enough vertical lift to keep the airship in flight, they certainly make the job easier, increasing fuel efficiency. The surface of the craft bristles with anti-aircraft batteries, bubble-turrets mounting a pair of 20mm cannons. The forward end of the craft is open, each corner of the entrance mounting a pair of 30mm anti-aircraft guns. The interior of the craft is a wide-open bay, easily large enough to fit a squadron of fighters, with room enough left over for troops and crew. Tha back of the craft rises up in a step-like formation, with a domed canopy on top revealing the craft's bridge. The entire body of the airship is painted a deep blue, with a greyish tinge to it. Painted on the tops and bottoms of each wing is a large, crimson Cobra insignia. USS Flagg> Cutter yells at some sailors that don't seem motivated enough for Cutter USS Flagg> F-35 Lightning II #1301> Wraith is sitting inside an F-35, preparing it for takeoff. She takes a deep breath, after the last of the checklist is complete.... Major Bludd stands on the bridge of the Kingsnake, happy to be inside where at least the Arctic winds aren't slicing through him. Despite wearing several layers of cold-protective gear, he fights the shivers that ripple through him now and again. He sinks his hands into the pockets of his parka and stares around the room at the troopers at their stations. Baroness sits at the Command Chair on the Bridge of the King Snake, and looks calm. This plan has her best tactician's stamp of approval, it has the Joe's stamp of approval... it is time to make those good for nothing, backstabbing Decepticons regret the moment they landed on the planet. She looks at the Pilot, and murmurs, "Prepare the Kingsnake for Advancement." A black jet resembling a Conquest cruises into visual range. Human and Autobot forces have been notified that this craft is not a Decepticon, but belongs to an individual whose anti-Decepticon motivations are unquestionable. In the cockpit, a woman in a black flight suit and helmet stares at the USS Flagg and the Cobra Kingsnake. She opens her radio and broadcasts a greeting to both human forces: "This is Axegrinder reportin'. I'm hopin' it's time to get this shindig started. Me trigger finger's gettin' itchy up here." The Pilot nods to Baroness, and begins to break formation with the Flagg. USS Flagg> Cutter sends a radio transmission. Major Bludd has worked months on this operation, which probably has some bearing on the fact he's looked more and more like death warmed over in recent days. Not that any medical staff have said anything about it. "This is it," he mutters to no one in particular. Tele-Viper 911 says, "USS Flagg acknowledges the Kingsnake's advancement." USS Flagg> Cutter steps out onto the launch deck with a set of glowing cones, signalling the strike jets to launch. USS Flagg> F-35 Lightning II #1301> Wraith sees her signal, and sighs, "Well, here goes nothing...." She flashes a salute at the crew chief, and than gives the thumbs up. Her jet fires it's afterburners, and the catapult system soon launches it into the sky..... Wild Weasel says, "Wild Weassel. Ready to launch." Baroness nods slightly to the Major, and asks, "You look like death, Sebastian. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder pulls her jet up, away from the airspace near the Flagg, as the carrier's fighters launch. The Kingsnake pilot turns the fortress north.... Major Bludd gives the Baroness a look of startled disbelief. "Durin' the assault? Are y'mad?" Tele-Viper 911 says, "You are cleared, Wild Weasel. Form up with the Joes." USS Flagg> Admiral Keel-Haul orders the fighters to launch, which the FLAGG chugs slowly behind. Wild Weasel says, "Acknowledged." Arctic Ocean/North Pole - Arctic Ocean The Arctic: home of polar bears, seals and Santa Claus. The North Pole lies at the center of the Arctic Ocean and is permanently covered by a thick ice cap. The North Pole itself has no permanent landmass underneath it, but the Arctic Ocean is rimmed by the northern most coasts of the following countries: Greenland, Canada, Norway, Sweden, Finland and the long northern coastline of the former Soviet Union. In midsummer, the sun shines 24 hours a day and at midwinter, the night is equally endless. Believe it or not, there are people who actually live up here: the Inuit communities of Canada and Greenland (Kalaallit), the Saami of Northern Scandinavia, the Eveneks, Chukchi, Yukagirs, Khants, Nenets and other reindeer-herding peoples of Russia. The local wildlife includes seals, walruses, polar bears, and whales among others. Oil production employs many of the people in this region. A-10 Rattler #7334 launches from the Kingsnake, to meet up with the Joe jets. Autobot Interceptor cruises over the North Pole scanning the deep waters below. Flamestrike is in high orbit over the North Pole, not caring for this assignment, but when you are told to patrol the north pole, you do as you are told, or you run the risk of getting a Cannonization. He begins to detect the incoming aircraft..."This does not bode well." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder cruises along with the other jets, though she doesn't actually attempt to join formation with them. F-35 Lightning II #1301 follows the Kingsnake at a range of 10 miles its pilot ready to lead a wing forward at the first sign of a Decepticon blocking force. Baroness says softly to a Tele-Viper, "Have the Flagg launch the underwater teams...." A-10 Rattler #7334 moves to join the Autobot formation Major Bludd glances aside to the Baroness. "Picked the best o' th' best from the Hydro-Vipers and EELs," he mutters. Flamestrike sighs softly at the 'weight of metal' (to coin a human phrase) heading his way, and after sending a radio signal to the rest of the Decepticons, he turns to see if he can not slow down the humans. Major Bludd fidgets, attempting not to pace in the Kingsnake's small bridge. Scourge approaches. "Challenging the Humans, are you Flamestrike? Well, let's see if I can't help you thin their ranks!" Autobot Interceptor begins to descend moving in towards the Decepticon facility. Baroness motions to Bludd, "Sit. Before you collapse, or I will have Typhoid up here to take you to Medbay!" The Kingsnake Radar Operator calls out to Baroness, "Decepticon inbound. Single source....." "Make that two!" he quickly corrects. At the radar operator's words, Bludd moves over to stand behind him, staring at the radar screen as if he can bring down the Decepticon through force of will alone. F-35 Lightning II #1301> Wraith picks up the two incoming Decepticons just as the Kingsnake does as well.... "Joes! Incoming bogies! Attack!" She kicks in the Afterburners, and moves to intercept Scourge. Tele-Viper 911 says, "Cobra Air Forces, move to intercept the Decepticons, they can not fire on the Kingsnake!" Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> "Yes!" Axegrinder shouts as the Decepticon bogies appear on her radar screen. She pushes her jet's throttle to full and activates her afterburners, lifting her jet's nose up, then diving down toward the targets. She flicks open her radio connection and broadcasts, "Tally ho!" Autobot Interceptor looms in from above, massive weapons systems coming online. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder flicks a control or two, refining the radar image of the two Decepticons. "You look ... familiar..." she mumbles to herself. "And neither of you are Megatron." She sneers behind her oxygen mask and nonetheless rolls the Prometheus' weapon selector switch to the AMRAAMs. When the lock lights stop flickering and stay on steady, she depresses the trigger. "Say h'lo t'yer boss fer me, alien scum." A-10 Rattler #7334 follows the gung-ho pilots in, holding back and letting the Joes and IMORTALs draw initial fire before moving in for the kill. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Flamestrike with Aim-120. << A missile streaks in and blasts Flamestrike right in the nosecone. He arghs, unhappily, and decides that he is not too happy with the pilot that shot at him, "You, Human, must burn for that. Eat some flame!" A long streak of fire burst from under the jet, and streaks towards the Stratus. >> Flamestrike misses Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Flamethrower . << Autobot Interceptor scans for incoming reinforcements. F-35 Lightning II #1301> Wraith glances at her weapons loadout, and calls up an AIM-120. She waits for tone, and smiles, "Hello Decepticon... Meet Mr. Aim." She than softly begins to hum an old rock song from Guns'n'Roses, 'Welcome to the Jungle'. The Missile fires..... >> F-35 Lightning II #1301 misses Scourge with Aim-120. << Scourge rolls out of the way of the missile. "Arrogant flesh creature!" he bellows, "Feel my claws! Oh wait, no, you won't feel them, until I tear your machine asunder!" The Sweep tries digging into the F35 with his talons in order to extract the pilot. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 closes the distance between itself and Flamestrike rather quickly. In the cockpit Axegrinder banks hard at the sight of the oncoming flame. "What kinda weapon's that?" The jet slices around and attempts to line up on the Decepticon's tail. "Try this one. Got it in China." She rolls the selector switch to the short ranged missiles and fires. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Flamestrike with PL-9. << Major Bludd leans against the back of the radar operator's chair, ignoring the brief, instinctive glance he gets from the man. "They've made contact," he murmurs, turning his head to cough into his coat sleeve. Flamestrike is bounced around as yet another missile impacts him. "It is fire.... You will learn, fire is not your friend, but it is mine." Flamestrike pulls up and a rocket pod tracks the Stratus. As soon as the Stratus comes into range, the rockets fire, and than Flamestrike dives towards the water, trading altitude for speed. >> Flamestrike strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Napalm Rockets . << A-10 Rattler #7334 accelerates suddenly, and moves in to attack Scourge while he focuses on destroying another Lightning II prototype. A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel flies over Scourge, and fires a missile designed to take out tanks, but just as effective on robot-mode alien Transformers. A-10 Rattler #7334 targets Scourge with its weapons. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Scourge with Antitank Missile. << The F-35 Lightning II #1301 is almost stopped dead in the air as claws rake the craft. "Damn.." Wraith says. She stops humming while, trying to figure out her best move. Suddenly, she breaks into an off key singing, "You could be mine..... But you're way out of line....." another classic G'N'R song. She rolls the craft, and comes up underneath Scourge, firing with a sidewinder as she does, than pulling back on the control stick, and punching afterburner. Scourge evades the first shot but is nailed by the second. He growls and fires his lasers at the attacking A-10. "I'll teach you to interfere!" he snaps. >> Scourge strikes A-10 Rattler #7334 with Laser . << A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel hisses to himself as the Joe jet bolts and Scourge's laser burns along his ships fuselage. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 shakes with the impact of the rockets. Axegrinder growls and fights momentarily for control of the craft. "Bloody 'Cons!" She follows Flamestrike down and angles for a shot at his tail. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Flamestrike with Pl-9. << A-10 Rattler #7334 climbs quickly, as Wild Weasel attempts to bomb Scourge from above while angling away from his laser weaponry. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Scourge with Bomb. << The F-35 Lightning II #1301 is not bolting, it is just getting a superior position. Wraith rolls the F-35, and dives upon Scourge, with cannons blazing, singing away, "Don't you cry, tonight..." >> F-35 Lightning II #1301 strikes Scourge with Machine-Cannon . << "Somebody get me some guncam footage," Bludd calls. "And what's the status of the dive teams?" A-10 Rattler #7334 is not as maneuverable, designed for taking our slow tanks, not speedy seeker/destroyers. It begins a wide turn, coming around for another bombing run. Flamestrike's tail section is almost blown away, and the Decepticon yelps.... yes, he YELPS. "Enough of this!" The Decepticon turns to run, heading over the pole, and away! >> Flamestrike retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Baroness just watches, noticing a victory, already, "Remind me to pay a bonus to that woman...." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder swears colourfully, banging her fist on her jet's 'dashboard' as Flamestrike flees the scene. "I won't forget you, Decepticon!" She turns the Prometheus in a wide circle, eyeing her radar. "Who's next?" Valour comes in from Skies Above the Arctic Ocean - Arctic Ocean. Valour has arrived. The rattler misses again, but the F35 strikes again, and Scourge is enraged. He transforms and attempts to ram the F35 out of the sky! Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge strikes F-35 Lightning II #1301 with Slam. << A Tele-Viper diverts some guncam footage and other radar data to a workstation at the side of the bridge and calls Major Bludd over to sit at it. The visored helmet's display briefly reads, "Got it" as he faces the Baroness. The F-35 Lightning II #1301 is rocked again, almost to a standstill as Scourge rams it. Wraith is bounced around, but without missing a beat, switches songs in her head, and sings, "Gunter glieben glauchen globen, All right, I got something to say, Yeah, it's better to burn out, Yeah, than fade away! All right, Ow. Gonna start a fire, C'mon! Rise up! gather round, Rock this place to the ground, Burn it up let's go for broke, Watch the night go up in smoke, Rock on! Rock on!" She fires the Afterburners, almost immediately as she fires a missile at such short range. >> F-35 Lightning II #1301 strikes Scourge with AIM-120. << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder picks up the odd sweepcraft on her radar, as well as the other craft that are engaged with it. She rolls the selector switch back to her AIM-120s, releasing the last of the pair. The missile streaks off toward Scourge. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 targets Scourge with its weapons. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Scourge with AIM-120. << Tele-Viper 911 says, "Divers report they are approaching the facility." Major Bludd accepts a headset from the same helpful Tele-Viper and listens in to some of the radio chatter between the pilots. Under the water: Dive teams, consisting of G.I. Joe S.E.A.L.'s, Cobra Eel and Hydro-Vipers, and Autobots built to work under water are approaching the Decepticon facility. The split into two teams, consisting of equal numbers of each, and head to two different points of the facility. Scourge unfortunately can't avoid the missle, but he does evade another incoming shot from a third party. "I will destroy you!" he bellows at the pilot of the F-35, as he opens fire with his blasters. >> Scourge strikes F-35 Lightning II #1301 with Laser-Blaster . << The F-35 Lightning II #1301 shudders as more damage is done to it. Wraith, however, refuses to give up. Her singing changes, and she is now, singing something from Quiet Riot, "Cum on feel the noise... Girls rock your boys, and get wild, wild, wild...." She again pulls straight up, and as she does, releases a bomb.... she hopes it will make the Decepticon think twice about following her maneuver. >> F-35 Lightning II #1301 critically strikes Scourge with JDAM ! << Tele-Viper 911 says, "We are picking up singing....." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinders jet closes in on the sweepcraft. "These aliens," she mutters, selecting the short-range PL-9 missiles again, "make such *ugly* vehicles." She frowns behind her mask, then brightens. "Let's see if its look improves when I reduce it to rubble!" Another missile drops from the Prometheus' belly. Its engine ignites and it hurtles toward the sweepcraft. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Scourge with PL-9. << Major Bludd quirks up an eyebrow at the sound of the woman's singing over the comm. "Pilots're such *odd* people." Once again, Scourge has two things to dodge, and naturally he can only dodge one thing! So he continues to go after the F-35. "You will pay for that," he growls, his hull smoking from the impact of the bomb. He attempts a maneuver where if it's successful, he'll crush the plane with his weight. Valour comes in from the direction of Decepticon City, at near top speed. >> Scourge misses F-35 Lightning II #1301 with Crush. << Valour scans the ships currently engaged. Autobot Interceptor hovers over the dogfight scanning the participants and ready to launch Autobot fighters when needed. The F-35 Lightning II #1301 is well above Scourge, so is able to avoid being crushed, luckily. Wraith suddenly pulls the airbrakes, noses over, and turns the climb into a dive. "It seems I've found the road to no where-- And I'm trying to escape--I yelled back when I heard thunder--But I'm down to one last breath--And with it let me say--Let me say...--Hold me now--I'm 6 feet from the edge-- And I'm thinkin--Maybe 6 feet ain't so far down." She continues to sing, switching songs, seemingly at random. As she dives, and sings, her face, while hidden behind the oxygen mask, is split by a large grin. She triggers a long burst from her Cannon. >> F-35 Lightning II #1301 strikes Scourge with Machine-Cannon . << Valour locks onto the Prometheus, and adjusts his approach, bringing his weapons online. A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel finally completes his slow banking turn, far over the Sweep and the diving Joe. Adding to the mix, Weasel opens his bombbay doors and releases a large payload of smartbombs, directing them from the cockpit. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Scourge with Bombs. << The Sweep transforms and angrily rushes at the F-35 even as the shots graze his hull, infuriated to the point of nearly a berserk frenzy. Angrily he slashes with his talons, attempting to rend the jet apart. The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge strikes F-35 Lightning II #1301 with Slash. << F-35 Lightning II #1301 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. USS Flagg cruises in behind the attack jets its search and rescue teams ready to retrieve any downed pilots in minutes. Evac has a team of Greenshirts ready to assist. The F-35 Lightning II #1301 is torn apart by Scourges claws. The pilot is automatically ejected from the craft. Wraith hollers into her radio, already knowing how cold this water is going to be. USS Flagg> Cutter is on deck of the FLAGG, directing Evac and the Greenshirt squads and shouting orders over the chaos Tele-Viper 911 says, "We lost the singing." Valour opens fires with his nose-cannon, firing a stready stream of thermal shells at the Prometheus >> Valour misses Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Thermal-Shells . << A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel spots the Joe pilot hitting the drink, and angles in, opening fire with his Rattler's chainguns. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 strikes Scourge with Dual-Chainguns. << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder watches the strange craft change back into a robot and shred the F-35 with its claws. Perhaps Wraith's singing has influenced her, as she belts out a few lines from her namesake song. "Axegrinder - I'm not famous for my tact - Axegrinder - I'm gonna sharpen up my axe..." Her thumb depresses the trigger and launches her final PL-9 missile at Scourge. As the missile streaks away, the onboard computer announces a threat, and Axegrinder stops singing to yank her jet out of the line of fire. "Damn, another one!" >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Scourge with PL-9. << Valour continues streaking towards Axegrinder's ship, accelerating once more. Baroness just watches the battle, considering something. "How close are the Decepticons to the Kingsnake? Are they within the Anti-Aircraft Battery range?" The guns from the A-10 are shrugged off Scourge as though no more effective as a bee sting. The second shot that hits him is more annoying, and he seeks the perpetrator in order to slash at the craft. "RRRRRRRRAGH!" he snarls. >> Scourge strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Claw. << Wraith watches Scourge, as she floats towards the water on her parachute. If she had even the slightest thought it would be effective, she would pull her Beretta, and fire a few rounds off at the Decepticon, but really, would it do any good? Evac leads a S&R team into the water to retrieve Wraith, including 910 if his player is still around. ;) "Dammit, we lost one!" Bludd shouts, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence and prompting a brief coughing fit. He looks up at the Baroness' words. "Try to lure the Decepticons in toward the Kingsnake," he wheezes into his comm, directing the message to all the planes still in the fight. "We c'n hit 'em with th' AA cannons!" A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel strafes Scourge with his Rattler's Gatling gun as he passes. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 strikes Scourge with Gatling-Cannon. << Baroness snaps out orders to the AA Stations, "Get the Cannon's online. Track the Decepticons, and fire as they come into range!" USS Flagg> Scarlett just watches the action on the Flightdeck, ready to jump into action if need be. She glances down at the crossbow at her side, hell, if one of the cons comes close enough, she could try an exploding bolt from here.... Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> "I'm outta missiles," Axegrinder reports over the general allied radio frequency, "but it ain't me way t'turn tail an' run!" She shouts in surprise as Scourge's huge form looms up in her view, his claws slicing through the Prometheus' metal hull. She swears evocatively, turning the jet's nose away from Scourge and slamming the throttle to full power. "On th'other han'," she drawls, flicking the afterburner switch for good measure to put a bit of distance between her and the Decepticon, "AA might be jus' what this turkey needs..." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder pats her jet's dashboard. "Don't worry, mate," she coos. "We'll get that nasty ol' Decepticon. He'll get a surprise in a sec." Wraith lands in the water, immediately releasing her chute. She pulls the emergency life raft, that folds into a small pack on her leg pouch, and pulls the cord to inflate it. She crawls in, and hopes the SAR team gets there fast. USS Flagg> Scarlett looks thoughtful, "Anyone got a Sniper Rifle around? I could go to the top of the super structure, and try to shoot out that Robot form's Optics.... Blind it..." Major Bludd watches the radar closely, waiting for the jets to get within range. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul looks over at Scarlett. "I'd be tempted to join you and take a few shots myself." USS Flagg> Coldshot blinks, "Yes, ma'am. I can certainly try." She certainly wasn't expecting this opportunity, "Care to go topside, Ma'am?" Asking as she runs over to pull a large rifle from a helicopter, and a few extra clips USS Flagg> Keel-Haul looks over, amused, and says, "Wouldn't hurt. We can't use the FLAGG's big guns while our boys are dogfighting... don't want to lose anyone to friendly fire. We're still a few kilos out, but closing fast. USS Flagg> Scarlett nods, "Coldshot, go get set up...." Valour continues to approach Axegrinder's craft at a very high rate, closing the distance fast. Valour burns right past Axegrinder, dangerously close in a game of chicken. He misses the Prometheus by centimeters, but puts himself in range of the Kingsnake's AA guns. >> Valour strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Sonic Boom. << Baroness snaps out, "Open up on that one." She motions to the Decepticon in range. Cobra Airship #781 targets Valour with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Valour with AA-Battery . << A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel seems undeterred at the lack of damage his Rattler's doing, and banks around for another strike. Valour agily dodges the AA fire, and makes an impossibly tight roll and turn to come back around and return fire on the larger craft. Valour targets the bridge of the Kingsnake and fires off a high-tech missile. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder keeps one eye on her radar. "That second one's really fast," she mutters, flicking open the radio channel. "I'm burning a lot of fuel and this F-15 is --" She stops as Valour streaks by at near-ludicrous speeds. "Holy --!" She releases the comm key as the other jet's wake slams the Prometheus, which shakes and wobbles dangerously in the air. "Kingsnake, you got incomin'!" she cries into the comm. "Much as I'd love t'shoot yer butt," she mutters, getting the Prometheus back under control, "I think I'll let the big guns take a shot at ya." Axegrinder reduces speed and banks away from the Kingsnake. >> Valour misses Cobra Airship #781 with Missile. << Cobra Airship #781 The Kingsnake doesn't dodge. It continues to almost hover in place. The AA Batteries begin to pour continuous fire in Valour's direction. >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Valour with AA-Battery . << Major Bludd looks up from the radar display, hearing Axegrinder's warning just a moment before Valour's form becomes visible. In the time it takes him to blink, the F-15 is gone, disappearing almost before the AA fire appears in the sky. He squints briefly at the booming sound the guns make. Baroness snaps out, "No more toying around, take those Decepticons down. NOW!" Under the water: The Dive Teams are in position and they have begun to plant the explosive charges on the hull of the Decepticon Underwater Facility.... Tele-Viper 911 says, "Dive Teams are planting the Charges." Scourge keeps after the Prometheus and fires his lasers at the craft. "You are next!" the Sweep Leader roars, "All flesh creatures who challenge me shall fall!" USS Flagg> Cutter sends a radio transmission. >> Scourge misses Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Laser . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder turns her jet around, scanning her radar for her previous target, the weird sweepcraft. It finds her before she's quite ready for it. Nonetheless she manages to evade the incoming laser fire. "Wish I had a Darkspace missile just about now," she mutters. She swings the Prometheus' nose around and fires the Vulcan cannons at the sweepcraft. "Bite 'im, boy!" >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Scourge with Vulcan . << USS Flagg> Scarlett moves to the Flight Deck, and finds a Sniper Rifle. "This will be good practice...." USS Flagg> Coldshot runs up the stairs on the island, settling down behind the stock on the m82, and starts sighting in on Scourge, "Ready, ma'am!" USS Flagg comes into range at last and people begin firing on the Decepticons from the craft using both the ship's Big Guns and small personal weapons. Scarlett sets up the Sniper Rifle next to Coldshot, and nods, "Open fire on the one in Robot Mode. Aim for the Optics....." She lines her shot up for the optics, waiting for a moment that it appears that Scourge will not be moving for a few seconds.... Under the water: The Dive Teams have finished placing the charges, and begin to swim away. Coldshot spares a glance at Scarlett, hoping she's good. Taking a few deep breaths, she settles the scope on the Sweep's optics, waiting for when Scourge is effectively stationary Valour banks back around as the Kingsnake's anti-missile systems take out his rocket before impact. Scarlett lets out a deep breath, as she sees her chance. She takes a deep breath, and her Marine Corp issued Sniper Rifle barks. >> Scarlett strikes Scourge with Sniper-Rifle . << Scourge screams as his optics are fired at and he's blinded. He transforms and uses his radar to maneuver, quickly fleeing the area. A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel joins in on the Scourge-pile-on, coming back around and firing again with his Gatling gun. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. As Scarlett fires, she fires within a heartbeat of the redhead, her weapon decidedly heavier than the M40 Scarlett is using >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Scourge with Gatling-Gun. << >> Coldshot strikes Scourge with 50 Cal Sniper . << Scarlett lets out a whoop of happiness, as her shot impacts and explodes the optics of the Robot-Mode Decepticon. "Take that, Decepti-creep!" She stands up, folding the bipod of the rifle up, and leaning against the railing, watching Scourge transform and fly off into the distance. "Nice shooting, Coldshot." The Sweep is somehow missed completely by one attack, though he senses that it just went barely wide of him. However he is struck by another blast, which only encourages him to speed off faster. He's still going "AAAAAAARGH!" as he flees. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder watches the sweepcraft zip away, scowls as it vanishes from her radar screen. "Come back here, y'coward!" she shrieks, clenching her fists. "I want my pound o' flesh!" Wild Weasel says, "Primary target retreating." USS Flagg> Coldshot comes down from the Island, folding back the bipod, "Thanks, Ma'am. I'm not sure how much damage I did, as you did a visibly more effective shot." She mmms, "You've had training, Ma'am. Marine Corps?" Major Bludd relaxes slightly on the bridge of the Kingsnake. "It's working," he says quietly. "We're holding 'em off..." He frowns at the radar screen. "Wait, where's the really fast one?" The really fast one has dived and is now coming up at the Kingsnake from below Valour rises up quickly at an angle avoiding most of the Kingsnake's sensors and weapons. Wild Weasel says, "Moving in to take out the next." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. We're not seeing it on our instruments, Wild Weasel. Do you have a fix on it?" Wild Weasel says, "Below you, closing fast. I'll move to intercept." Major Bludd says, "Ah, shit." A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel dives, trying to intercept Valour before he take out the Cobra command ship. "Hold onta yer shirts, lads!" Bludd calls, though his voice comes out as little more than a whispery creak. USS Flagg> Cutter comes up to Coldshot as Scarlett momentarily takes off. "Good shot, kid," he tells her. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Seeing nothing else immediately threatening on her radar, Axegrinder turns the Prometheus back toward the Kingsnake. "Time to get you set down and patched up, boy," she says, patting the dash again. "Waitaminute." She clicks through the ranges on her radar. "Kingsnake, you got a bogey under yer belly," she transmits. "If they blow up base," she tells her jet, "there's nowhere to go for repairs." The Prometheus increases its speed and heads for the danger beneath the Kingsnake. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 targets Valour with its weapons. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." USS Flagg> Meanwhile, Keel-Haul has the FLAGG open up with its main guns, trying to knock Valour out of the sky before he can bring down the Kingsnake. >> USS Flagg misses Valour with Machine-Guns . << >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Valour with HS-Missile. << Valour spins in the air, dodging all weaponry as he opens fire on the Kingsnake from below. Valour unleashes a volley of missiles this time >> Valour strikes Cobra Airship #781 with Missiles . << USS Flagg> Coldshot turns, "Thank you, Sir. The target isn't much smaller than a columbian drug dealer's outboard engine." Wild Weasel says, "Ssirss. You are hit." Major Bludd says, "No *ing kidding!" Wild Weasel says, "..." Baroness is knocked from her chair, and flung across the command room as the Kingsnake is rocked by a missile strike... She shakes her head, as if to try and clear it. USS Flagg> Scarlett returns from placing her Sniper Rifle back into the hands of a Greenshirt that she 'borrowed' it from, and returns to Bridge. She notices the Kingsnake's predicament, and frowns, "We'd better save it...." The bridge rocks as the impacts from the missiles shake the entire vessel. Bludd manages a death grip on his chair to keep from falling out of it. "Damage report!" he shouts, his voice only half there. He snaps open the comm line to whatever fighters are left. "Kingsnake is under fire!" he croaks, obviously in the midst of losing his voice. "All air cover divert to assist!" USS Flagg> Cutter grins at Coldshot. "Your training's done you well." Tele-Viper 911 clears her throat, but remains quiet, since there are people cursing that out rank her. Valour rises up over the hull of the Kingsnake, transforming into a massive Decepticon warrior. The ebony fighterjet folds up into the dashing form of Valour. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder maneuvers her jet in toward Valour, hoping to get close enough to take a shot with her Vulcan cannons. The Prometheus cuts into Valour's flight path at an angle and Axegrinder depresses the trigger, just as the F-15 changes into a robot. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Valour with Vulcan . << USS Flagg> Keel-Haul nods to Scarlett, but frowns as the Decepticon disappears around the other side of the Kingsnake. He reluctantly orders his men to stop firing, as tempting as it is to just have them fire at Valour THROUGH the Kingsnake. Valour turns, distracted slightly at the Prometheus's Vulcan cannon fire as it tears into his armour, its anti-Transformer design doing considerable more damage than standard munitionfire. USS Flagg> Scarlett sighs softly, "What do we have left aboard that can me into the fight?" USS Flagg> Wraith is brought aboard the Flagg at last, and taken to medical to be reheated. At least they won't put her in a microwave..... USS Flagg> Coldshot smiles, "Thank you, Sir.", watching as Wraith is brought aboard, "How do you think we're doing?" Valour says, "I admire your bravery, little ones. You are courageous in the face of your impending doom, and that of your small blue world. I salute you in death, and will remember you with the respect due worthy opponents." Baroness stands up, "Where is our air support? Do we have anything left?" USS Flagg> Keel-Haul looks over at Scarlett. "What do you want? Take your pick. We have a little of everything on Deck 2." USS Flagg> Scarlett shrugs, "Wish we still had some Skystrikers......" She heads down towards pilot country, to change into a flightsuit, before heading for a plane. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul is temped to jump into a flightsuit as well, but realizes this isn't Original Star Trek, and the commander prolly shouldn't always run into battle himself. Major Bludd taps the radar screen with a finger. "Couple," he croaks. The screen shows a few jets near the Kingsnake, another dozen or so at a distance, seemingly engaged with other Decepticon jets. USS Flagg> Cutter scans the skies. "Looks like we're doing pretty well, actually. I think Keel-Haul's going to pull it off." USS Flagg> Scarlett finally reappears on the Flight Deck, standing next to, what has to be, the last Skystriker on the USS Flagg. She has a huge grin on her face, as she climbs the ladder and takes a seat. She leans back in the control chair, as a Greenshirt RIO climbs in behind her, kind of nervous, not really having been in one of these in ages. She closes the cockpit hatch, and you can see, written on the cockpit, Ace's name, with Lady Jaye's name behind it. This plane hasn't been flown into combat in some time, and now Scarlett is taking it into battle, in this situation, is she insane? She has the plane ready to launch, and it is quickly launched into combat Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder flinches as the laser fire blinks past. "Bloody aliens," she mutters, turning again toward the dark robot. "Get off my *$in planet!" she cries, firing the Vulcan cannons again. The Vulcans are a weapon of last resort, but Axegrinder isn't about to back down, even if she's hopelessly outgunned. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Valour with Vulcan . << A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel makes his way around, a member of that air support Cobra Command was wishing for. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 strikes Valour with Machine-Gun. << Skystriker XP-14F #2600> Scarlett rolls the Skystriker towards the Kingsnake, and radios the rest of the forces in the Sky, "This is Scarlett, heading towards the Kingsnake to assist. I know this plane looks old, but it really is a Skystriker, don't shoot me down thinking I am a Decepticon, please?" With that, she gets above the Kingsnake, and lines up on Valour. She glances at the weapons list, and prepares a missile. Skystriker XP-14F #2600 targets Valour with its weapons. Skystriker XP-14F #2600> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Valour looks slightly annoyed at the fire from both sides peppering his armour. Undeterred, however, he raises his fist, and attempts to smash it into the Kingsnake. >> Valour strikes Cobra Airship #781 with Punch. << >> Skystriker XP-14F #2600 strikes Valour with Sparrow Missile. << Valour is blasted back as the missile catches him dead in the chest, getting his full attention. Under the water: The Dive Teams have reached the Flagg, and begin to come aboard. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder brings the Prometheus around for another pass. She holds the trigger down, emptying the cannon, hopefully into Valour's back. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Valour with Vulcan . << Tele-Viper 911 says, "Dive teams are back on the Flagg, we can explode the charges." Valour is blasted from all sides, brings his arm cannon up once more, targetting the Skystriker A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel makes another pass as well. >> A-10 Rattler #7334 misses Valour with Machine-Guns. << >> Valour strikes Skystriker XP-14F #2600 with Arm-Cannons . << Major Bludd says, "Blow 'em! *cough* Let's get the hell outta here!" Skystriker XP-14F #2600> Scarlett is rocked, as her Skystriker is rocked with hits from the arm cannons from Valour. "Really? You want to do that? Here.... Try this..." She fires another missile as she gets close to Valour, and than radios him directly, "Come on, not going to let this little girl hurt you, are ya, big boy?" She kicks in the afterburners. >> Skystriker XP-14F #2600 strikes Valour with Phoenix Missile. << USS Flagg> Cutter starts yelling for the crew to prepare to move out. From some where across the globe, a Tele-Viper transmits the code to detonate the explosives attached to the hull of the Decepticon facility.... Baroness says softly to Bludd, "We have to wait, here, until we are sure it is destroyed...." USS Flagg> Keel-Haul orders the FLAGG to reverse course as soon as the divers are aboard, moving the carrier back out of harm's way. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder radios the Kingsnake. "I'm outta ammo," she reports. "I'm comin' in t'land." She pushes her damaged jet away from the Decepticon, scowling behind her mask. Major Bludd looks up at the Baroness from his seat. "We wait much longer'n we'll be in the bloody Arctic." Wild Weasel says, "I'll keep the robot disstracted." A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel fires a Sidewinder from his Rattler >> A-10 Rattler #7334 strikes Valour with Sidewinder-Missile. << A large explosion rocks the ocean as the charges attached to two critical points on the Decepticon facility are exploded. Chunks of the Facility are ripped open and water rushes in. But more importantly, the facilities heating element and power facilities are knocked off line. Secondary explosions also take out the ammo dump and energon storage, causing a massive explosion underwater obliterating the facility. Baroness says softly, "Send a Sea Ray to check the damage...." Valour repairs a reply to Scarlett, both physical and verbal, but breaks off at the explosion below. Scattered cheers break out on the Kingsnake's bridge at the sight and sound of the explosion. Tele-Viper 911 dispassionately, "Explosives detonated." Major Bludd smiles in satisfaction, nevertheless calling up the camera feed from the Sea Ray sub headed in to verify the destruction. Wild Weasel says, "Decepticon breaking off." Baroness snaps out, "Silence. Not until we are sure....." Skystriker XP-14F #2600> Scarlett continues to fly away from Valour, and glances back, "Dammit, he is not following..... Where is he going?" She missed the explosion in the sounds of her aircrafts howling engines. USS Flagg> Cutter doesn't take time to celebrate, and instead focuses on getting the dive ships secured. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 approaches the bow of the Kingsnake and decelerates. Once within the bay its pilot converts to VTOL mode and settles the jet in one of the aircraft bays. Valour dives for the water below, ordering the Decepticons to break off and close in to investigate and protect the damaged facility. >> Valour retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scourge. << "The Decepticons are heading for the water," a radar operator says. Skystriker XP-14F #2600> Scarlett turns the Skystriker towards the Flagg, awaits landing clearance, than lands. Axegrinder climbs down from the Prometheus, removing her helmet when she gets to the bottom of the ladder. She reaches up a hand to touch the jagged metal around the wound Scourge gave the jet. "Don't worry, boy," she says quietly. "We'll get those damned dirty Decepticons." Tele-Viper 911 says, "Autobots report Facility offline. Damage Substantial. Unknown if Base has been completely destroyed, however." Baroness says softly, "Move us out of immediate attack range, for now...." Axegrinder begins bellowing at the flight deck crew to see to her plane's damage. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul sends a radio transmission. Said Flightcrews ignore Axegrinder, in favor of the Cobra aircraft. A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel returns his Rattler to the Kingsnake as well. Axegrinder bodily seizes one of the flight deck crew and begins verbally abusing him, with liberal use of more foul language than many of them have probably heard in quite some time. USS Flagg> Cutter secures incoming equipment and vehicles as the Greenshirt pilots return to the carrier, victorious. Wild Weasel leaves his helmet on and approaches Axegringer as she berates the ground crew. The Flightcrewman seized looks at Axegrinder, waiting for her to take a breath, and says simply, "We have our orders, ma'am. Baroness has ordered all Cobra aircraft to be repaired for preperation for the assault on the Antartic Facility, if we are required to go there. She scares us more than you. You will only kill us... She'll do other things...." Valour dives below the water to the crash site, assessing the damage Wild Weasel looks at Axegrinder. "Knock it off," he hisses simply. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul directs the FLAGG out of attack-range of the Decepticons, leaving a small team of divers to confirm the site's destruction. Axegrinder lifts the man up by his collar and slams him into the Prometheus' hull. "Yer Baroness hired *me* t'work this mission," she snarls. "An' when my jet don't get the attention he deserves, I c'n get mighty cranky." She lowers the man back down so she can speak directly into his face. "You don't /know/ what I did t'the last techo who talked back t'me," she whispers. "Think they're still lookin' in one o' th'engines for particles o' his nuts." She grins wickedly, baring her teeth. Wild Weasel says, "Look, throw him off the ship, or let him go." Axegrinder looks toward the opening at the front of the hangar. "Too far t'walk," she says, throwing the tech onto the ground. "Find me one that'll repair me jet," she commands, turning her back on the Cobra pilot. "Or I'll tear this place apart 'til I find one." Wild Weasel looks down dispassionately at the tech on the floor. "I suggest you do that. I can't be bothered." Axegrinder is halfway to the lift. "Please yerself!" she calls over her shoulder. Wild Weasel shrugs, and slowly follows, in no hurry. Major Bludd slumps back in his chair, closing his eyes. Wild Weasel looks at the Major a moment, and then goes to the pilot's station, relieving the Viper there and taking over the controls himself. Looking over the Baroness's orders, he lets the Major have his well-earned sleep.